1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for recording and/or reproducing information, comprising a magnetizable medium provided with a pattern of servo tracks containing servo signals in the form of a deep recorded magnetization pattern, and an apparatus comprising a magnetic-head unit comprising a read head, means for relatively moving the medium with respect to the magnetic-head unit in a direction along the servo tracks, an actuator for relatively moving the magnetic-head unit with respect to the medium in a direction transverse to the servo tracks, a servo circuit arranged between the read head and the actuator and adapted to make the read head follow a bounding line between two adjacent servo tracks in response to the servo signals read from said servo tracks by the read head, which apparatus is adapted to write information signals in information tracks over the servo signals in the servo tracks.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for use in such a system.
The invention further relates to a method of writing information signals in information tracks on a magnetizable medium provided with a pattern of servo tracks containing servo signals in the form of a deep recorded magnetization pattern, a read head following a bounding line between two adjacent servo tracks in response to the servo signals read from said servo tracks by the read head.
2. Discussion of the Related Arts
A magnetic recording system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,141, which uses buried servo or track-position-indication signals for the purpose of tracking. To record servo signals a magnetic head having a relatively large gap length is used, so as to enable the servo signals to be recorded to a large depth in the recording medium. For the storage of information signals a magnetic head having a relatively small gap length is used. Thus, the information signals are stored in a less deep part of the recording medium. The servo signals are stored in servo tracks, two adjacent servo tracks each storing a servo signal of a different frequency. A read head can be made to follow the bounding line between two adjacent servo tracks by positioning the read head by means of an actuator in such a manner that frequencies of the same amplitude are read. A disadvantage of the known system is that the read head does not always exactly follow the bounding line between two servo tracks in the case that a recording medium has been provided only partly with information signals.